The present disclosure relates to healthcare communication systems, such as nurse call systems. In particular the present disclosure relates to healthcare communication systems having a master station and devices in patient rooms that communicate with the master station.
Most hospitals and other types of in-patient healthcare facilities have some sort of a nurse call system. Patients place nurse calls by pressing a nurse call button located on a hospital bed or on a hand-held unit, known in the art as a pillow speaker or pillow speaker unit, or by actuating a wall mounted switch. After a patient places a nurse call, a caregiver at a master station may answer the nurse call which enables voice communications between the caregiver at the master station and the patient. To facilitate such voice communications a microphone and speaker is located somewhere in the patient room. Oftentimes the microphone and speaker are included in the pillow speaker unit or in an audio station mounted to a wall of the patient or to headwall unit which is, in turn, mounted to a wall of the patient room.
One example of a known nurse call system is Hill-Rom's COMLINX® system. In addition to the voice communication function, the COMLINX system is connected to the patient's hospital bed to receive bed status information regarding various aspects of the hospital bed such as the position of the siderails of the bed (e.g., up or down), whether the bed's casters are braked or released, whether or not an upper frame of the bed is in its lowest position, and so forth. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,242,308; 6,897,780; 6,362,725; 6,147,592; 5,838,223; 5,699,038; and 5,561,412, which relate to the COMLINX system. Another example of a known nurse call system is G.E. Healthcare's TELLIGENCE™ system.